Pokémon XY: eXtraordinarY Adventures
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: *Full Summuary inside* Ash/Serena (Amour/AxisShipping) Friendship!Ash/Misty/Dawn/Hilda, Misty/?. Spoilers to the anime, games, and my prequeal (currently in progress). Prologue extended with more of Ash/Serena. New poll open too.


**Pokémon XY: eXtraordinarY Adventures**

**By oathkeeperRoxasxNamine09**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Best Wishes Remix: Black and White. With Alexa as their guide, Ash, Pikachu, Meowth, Hilda, Dawn, Gary, and Misty head to the Kalos region where new Pokémon await them. With new Friends Clemont and Bonnie and an old friend from Ash and Gary's past, Serena, the group of eight set their sights on their goals, with Team Rocket, Team Flare, and new Mega Evolutions just the tip of the iceberg. Ash's dream to be a Pokémon Master is just the beginning. Ash/Serena (AxisShipping-my name) and friendship! Ash/Hilda/Misty/Dawn. Warning: Spoilers to XY anime and Pokémon X and Y along with my unfinished prequel Pokémon Best Wishes Remix: Black and White.**

"Regular speech"

"_Pokémon Speech"_

'_Human/Pokémon thoughts'_

"_Flashback narration"_

"**Telepathy"**

* * *

**Prologue: Road to Kalos! Our memories of then and now!**

* * *

After the events of Unova and his victory of the Unova League, defeating Team Plasma twice, and his adventures through the Decolora Islands, Ashston Satoshi Ketchum had finally returned to his hometown of Pallet town after departing from two of his travel companions, Iris, future Dragon Master and Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur who headed to the Johto region. After that, Ash, his old travel companion Misty Waterflower, Dawn Hikari Berlitz from Sinnoh, His former rival Gary Oak, Leaf Green, and Hilda Whitlea Touko from Unova returned to Pallet where Leaf went back home to her mom and dad, leaving the group while Alexa, a journalist from the Kalos region wanted to interview Professor Oak. The group and their Pokémon met up with Delia, Ash's mother, and the girls from Sinnoh and Unova got to finally meet her for the first time. Ash showed his mother his badge case, his trophies from the first Battle club, Junior Cup, Pokémon League, Marine Cup, and rewards for services to Unova for saving it three times in fact. After resting up, the group went to see Professor Oak at his lab, where he was getting to know Alexa's Pokémon and Alexa interviewing him. With Bulbasuar's help, Ash rounded up his Unova Pokémon from rotation and party, bring them all together and thanking the sixteen Pokémon for helping him through his Unova adventure. There, Team Rocket minus Meowth attacked the corral, but with the combine effort of the team that helped Ash through his Unova journey sent Team Rocket flying once again. After beating Team Rocket once again, Ash stared at the sky and thought about all his friends and rivals over the five-six years, still determined than ever to be a Pokémon Master. He was the champion of Unova League, Hero of truth along with Hilda, Melotta's new protector, and has done so much. He was ready for more, he wanted to travel to a new region and he chooses to go to Alexa's home region of Kalos. Misty, Hilda, Dawn, and Gary wanted to go as well, Hilda wanting to take on the gyms there, Dawn wanting to see all the different things Kalos had to offer after hearing Alexa's stories, Misty to find all new Water Pokémon, and Gary to continue his research of the Kalos Pokémon. Delia decided to give the kids a nice sent off dinner and give Ash his new clothes (the young mother holding back tears of seeing Ash leave again). Dawn, Hilda, Gary, Misty, and Ruby (the human form of Latias) were given new clothes curtsey of Dawn's mother who thanks to the Sinnoh Coordinator getting Ash's mailing address, was able to send their new clothes and bags to them. The night before their departure, Hilda had a heart to heart talk with Delia about knowing how it feels to watch someone go far away and knowing how her mother feels that she's in a another region going to another one. Delia felt better after hearing Hilda's nice, but she teased her that she'll make someone really happy one day which made Hilda blushed about a certain someone. Before Hilda returned to Ash's room where Meowth, Latias, Dawn, and Piplup were asleep under Ash's bunk where she heard Ash speaking to Pikachu and thanking him as well. It was a touching scene between the two that made Hilda smile by the door way, thinking back to her adventure with Ash and everyone and how much he cares for his Pokémon. It made her understand why Zekrom choose Ash and why he appeared to him, it picked them well as the heroes of truth to stop N's father at the Pokémon League, and stopped him again from claiming Reshiram at the White Ruins. Now Zekrom is safe there at Oak's lab and now the past of Unova was now far from them.

The next day finally came for Ash, Gary, Dawn, Misty, Hilda, Pikachu, Meowth, and Azurill to leave to Kalos with Alexa. They each were dressed in their brand new clothes and their teams set for the Kalos region were set: Ash took Pikachu (as always), Latias, Meowth, Oshawott, Eevee, and Meloetta with him (with Latias in her human form holding more so onto hers, Meloetta's, and Meowth's Pokeballs in her bag), Hilda took her Oshawott (the older sister to Ash's), Mantyke and her deceased father's Braviary, Misty took Azurill, Corsola, Psyduck, and Swanna, Gary took Blastoise and Umbreon, and Dawn took Piplup, Buneary, and Quilava. They left on a plane with Alexa saying good bye to the Professor, Delia, and Leaf, telling them that they'll be back soon with more stories to tell them. With their plane taking flight, the heroes of Unova were now making their long journey to Kalos, where new friends and adventures await…

* * *

_(Cue Pokémon Center-Pokémon XY: Road to Kalos/ XY version)_

* * *

It was late at night in the airplane ride to Kalos and everyone was scattered around the plane either sleeping or wide awake. Most of the passengers were asleep as well including the Kalos native Alexa and her Helioptile, but her other occupant was also sleeping soundly too. The young raven haired trainer, Ash Ketchum was sound asleep in his chair with is trusty partner Pikachu in his lap just as sound asleep as his trainer. Like any new adventure he went on, he was dressed in his new clothes given to him by his mother, consisting of a blue and white collared shirt with white strips in the center of his sleeves to the linings of his shirt going from his collar to his waist and a black undershirt underneath slightly visible. His hat was red with a white half Pokeball in the center and a white brim in the front. His jeans he wore were light blue, his shoes were black and red hi tops and lastly was his black fingerless gloves with a red lining at the ends. He still wore his black X-transceiver given to him by Hilda back in the Unova Region. His breathing was soft and quiet, seeming to have a peaceful dream while Pikachu remained on his lap. Behind him from two rows down, one of his friends was waking up with a soft yawn.

Dawn Berlitz, the young thirteen year old Sinnoh Coordinator woke up to quietness of the plane, looked to her right to her window and looked out it, seeing the plane glide through the clouds and night sky. Like Ash, she was dressed in her new clothes given to her by her mother Johanna. It was a more fitting yet styled version of her old Sinnoh traveling clothes. Her favorite white and pink beanie rested on her lap and yellow hair clips in her dark blue hair, her clothes were much different than both outfits (her old clothes and her Unova clothes). She dressed in a pink and red halter top with a black undershirt. Her top was decorated with several red Pokeball patterns on the stomach, sides, and her sleeves. Her skirt was red and much lengthy passing her knees and covering her ankles with her black leggings and her pink boots. Around her neck now was her pink scarf but the ends of the scarf now red and blue and her gold pendant given to her by Kenny which contained her picture of her, Kenny, Shinko, Barry, Piplup, and Chimchar. Dawn remained looking at the beautiful night sky with a smile on her face when she heard a soft yawn from beside her row. She shifted to her left to see her partner Piplup had yawned. The young penguin Pokémon was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, seeming like he slept well from the few hours since they left. He looked up at Dawn who closed her blue eyes with a smile.

"Slept well?" she asked him.

"_I guess so, are we there yet?" _Piplup asked with still a bit of a yawn.

Dawn shook her head, but said, "No, but it still nighttime. It felt like only a few hours when we left Kanto."

"Actually, it was only five hours when the sun set." A voice spoke behind the two.

Dawn winced when she heard the voice and looked over her seat to see the source. She looked and smiled at the source, knowing wasn't a stranger, but a friend instead. In the first seat near the window was the eighteen year old Misty Waterflower, Cerulean City Gym Leader. Her red-orange hair was now down in a small back ponytail with most of her bangs hanging out the sides of her forehead. Her clothes were changed with more stylist of her love of water and water Pokémon in general. Her shirt was aquamarine blue color with a red undershirt visible by the lining of her shirt. Her shorts were the same color with each pocket decorated with little light blue bubbles on them and her red and blue sneakers on her feet. In her lap was Azurill, who was smiling too at Dawn. On the two's right was Hilda, who seems to be finishing a conversation from her X-Transceiver to look up and smile at Dawn. Hilda's wild like brunette hair was much sleek and pushed back, her ball like bangs still on the sides of her face with her pink and white baseball cap still present on her head. She wore a yellow and red blouse that was covered by a light purple jacket with one stripe on her right side of her jacket white and the other side a black stripe, reminiscent to the two dragons of Unova. Her blue shorts were much longer than they were from her Unova travels; now reaching her ankles (having her trademark 'rips' on her shorts and pockets resembling wings) with purple laced hi tops on her feet.

"Hilda, Misty, how long have you been awake?" she asked the two trainers with interest noticing they didn't look as sleepy as she was waking up.

"Been up for a while now, I wasn't that sleepy." Misty admitted while patting Azurill on her head.

"And I've been calling mom, Hilbert, Bianca, Rosa, and Cheren all through our plane trip." Hilda said waving her watch arm to show the young Sinnoh native how worn out her arms was keeping it in one place while she made her calls, "Cheren's doing well as the new gym leader, Bianca's been a great help to Professor juniper, Hilbert's in Johto now, I hope he runs into Cilan soon. And Rosa is doing her best to be a better trainer after our little encounter on the cruise ship." She added with light smile, knowing her cousin was the original owner to Snivy and was disappointed in her that no wonder Snivy left such a weak trainer.

"You were really dead set to teach Trip or Rosa a lesson for how they acted, even if the latter did try to…." Misty said before remembering how N mentioned that he found Hilda was hurt by Trip after Hilda confronted him for his changed actions and how it seems he no longer cares for anything except beating Alder and attacking Ash and Hilda was the boiling point for everyone. But it was Alder who helped Trip to understand and Trip changed after that, making the two boys' final fight very exciting and Trip was no longer the boy that she wanted to drive a hammer too, but a very mature young man hoping one day to meet again.

"I was scared, no terrified that Trip would make me pay for getting in his way, but I own Natural for finding me. If he and his sisters didn't find me, I won't even think what would happen." Hilda said shuddering at the thought. She looks to her legs where a thin scar was visible and smiled lightly. She didn't like N at first, but after more meetings and how it seems he does care for trainers, she grown to respect him, helping the teen in the White Ruins when they wanted to stop Team Plasma from claiming the White Stone. Now with Team Plasma behind bars, N and his foster sisters can now have a peaceful life.

"You're really brave Hilda, that's for sure." Misty admitted with Azurill agreeing with a light noise.

Hilda shook her head, taking her eyes from her legs to the girls. "I'm only brave because I don't want to show my fear to everyone. But I think you're the bravest Misty." She said to the Cerulean Gym Leader, "Surviving two years of travels with Ash when he was just starting out as a trainer, I envy you for keeping up your friendship for so long."

Misty lightly chuckled at the Unova native's kind words looking up at the dim lights of the plane. "To tell you the truth, I was just as much a rookie than Ash was, and I was still fearful before than now…" Her words trailed on as she thought back six years ago meeting Ash for the first time.

_(Cue Route 4 – Pokémon (Anime) Original Series Soundtrack)_

_"After my childish and bratty claim that I'll be a great trainer to my sisters, I left my Cerulean City proving to my sister that I can be a great trainer, but during my little run away from home, I literary fished Ash and his Pikachu out the water. Like any girl, I didn't care for how hurt he was, but his Pikachu, blaming Ash with having any idea of what was going on. I told Ash about the Pokémon Center in Viridian City and he left to heal Pikachu, but he also took my bike in the process."_Misty said remembering meting the Pallet citizen and him taking her bike and destroying it. _"__I was very mad at him for taking it and destroying it, but if Ash didn't, I might have been caught up in that Spearrow flock too and hurt really badly as they were. I hunt the two down at the Pokémon Center, but I noticed Ash was sincere about wanting to pay me back and make sure Pikachu was alright. I under stood Ash more and more that yes he was a kid, he was inexperience with Pokémon battles or what to do, but after events like battling Team Rocked for the first time, his first two captures, and how much he cared for Metapod to get him back, it me realize more about him." _The events of the Viridian City Pokémon Center and the forest flooded Misty's mind, thinking about Ash's moments that showed there was more to him than a cocky or childish trainer, his determination to help Pikachu, wanting to save Metapod when it was his fault he left it, and watching his work pay off when Metapod evolved into Butterfree. She thought about his gym battles, thinking of all eight of the Kanto gyms where it showed more of the kind of trainer Ash was and the Pokémon he caught and his adventure through Kanto to the Indigo League. _"Even though Ash never understood that you need strategy in battle, I think the one thing that made Ash a good Pokémon Trainer was that he cared for others or wanted to help others. He never earned mine and Brock's badges by beating us, but moments like Lt Surge, Koga, Blaine, and his battle for his eighth badge proved he was a good trainer. It was thanks to Brock's advice that Ash was about to beat that Raichu; despite Pikachu being in its pre evolve form. Helping Koga, Erika, and Sabrina were proof he wanted to help them or help us when we were captured by Sabrina. Saving the Pokémon of Koga's gym (with my help too) was good to and proved his worth and even though he was kicked out of Erika's gym, he still wanted his badge and he was really brave for saving her Gloom. I will admit I should have either stopped him or told him that the gym leader might have been there, but fate works in crazy ways. When Ash and Charizard battled Blaine and his Magmar, you could say it was a fiery battle despite Charizard not listening to him. His Pokémon, no matter they followed him or not, were also proof too. Charizard, Squrtile, Bulbasuar, Pidgeot, and Butterfree were his first complete team and while Gary was still headed of him, Ash never gave up, catching Muk, Kingler, and Tauros and making it to top 16th in the Indigo League. His battles were some I'll never forget, his battle with Mandi, Jeanette Fisher, and Richie (despite it being a loss and him fighting a friend). Ash nay not have grown mature as a trainer yet, but he did grow up and accept his loses well." _and her memories of Ash's Kanto adventure faded away, looking back to Hilda and Dawn.

"Hard to believe he made it far for his first league." Dawn said crossing her arms to the back of the seat with Piplup sitting on her head.

"And saying good bye to Pidgeot and Butterfree must have been hard on him." Hilda said in agreement before looking to Misty again, "Although what I heard from Brock at the Junior Cup about your adventures in the Orange Islands."

Misty's smile brightened even more remembering her adventures through the open seas riding a water Pokémon too and all the different people they met and said sighing, "Those memories really take me back, I loved traveling on the open sea on Lapras going through all the islands."

Hilda grinned devilishly before speaking in an amused tone, "If Brock was right, wasn't a certain gym leader that got a little jealous and was flirting with some Orange leaders?"

Misty's face turned red in the dim light yet she was in complete shock from the Unova native's words. Tracey, who told Brock about what happened in the Orange Islands, made her face turn even redder with embarrassment. "You, you, got the wrong idea Hilda, that wasn't the case." She stammered quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up including some crush she had. She sighed, placing a solemn hand to the brunette's shoulder, "You're young, and you'll only understand if you hear it from my words and not two boys hoping that some sappy love drama will happen." And once again, Misty thought back to her adventures with Ash in the Orange Islands.

_(Cue Elite Four/Gym Leader Battle (Kanto) - Pokémon (Anime) original series soundtrack)_

_"After the Indigo league, it wasn't long that Ash, Brock, and I would go on another adventure. We were given a task to collect the GS Ball from Professor Ivy, and that meant leaving Ash's town once more. We met Professor Ivy and acquired the GS Ball, but not only saying good bye to Brock who wanted to say with Professor Ivy. So it just Ash, Pikachu, Togepi, and me now and we had to take a blimp home, only it be Team Rocket's. Of course, we were alone, giving Team Rocket a chance to tease us for looking like a couple. We were lucky to find ourselves on an island, and there we made two new friends. First were Tracey Sketchit, a Pokémon Watcher and a baby Lapras far from her home. So with Tracey a part of our group, we had three jobs to do: Ash to battle and win the Orange League, deliver the GS Ball, and find Lapras' family. Going through the Islands, we had a lot of fun and met many different people and many different ways of living. I will admit the Orange Crew's way of battling was different and I do admit I was, uh flirting…" _she said while blushing thinking of her actions with Danny and Rudy (who was more so doing the flirting than she was just taking in his kindness), _"And I was um jealous…" _thinking of Melody and her teasing, but remembered that they did become friends even sealing the deal with a hand shake and thought of next memory and the rest of her adventure in the Orange Islands, _"But enough about that. I remember finding a Golduck thinking it was Psyduck when all it was just a wild one that shows off to girls. Boy did my face look mortified after that. But there was one memory I'll never forget and you guys remembered it too. When Charizard was beaten and frozen, Ash stayed all night trying to thaw him out, taking about winning and getting stronger. I think that was the key to gain Charizard's trust in Ash and two finally understand each other. It was thanks to Charizard and his team, they won the Orange League. It was after the league that we finally found Lapras' family, ending two of our three mission quest."_And her thoughts returned back to the present and back to the girls.

"Seems like more proof that no matter what, Ash never gives up, helping Lapras to winning the Orange League, he's one special kid." Hilda said beaming at the ceiling.

"Special is not the word I say, more like life changing best describes him." Another voice, male's voice spoke from behind them in another row of seats. Hilda looked on the other rows to find three more familiar faces sitting awake. The first sitting by the window was a girl with light ruby red hair with the top resembling wings. She wore a blue short-sleeve blouse with a red skirt and red and blue sneakers on her feet. Her eyes were a deep amber color and seem to be very happy. She was Latias, or as anyone outside their little circle, Ruby. In the center was a boy around seventeen years old with mahogany spiky hair with a pair of black tinted sunglasses on his head. His clothes both his lab and casual clothes were modified from his clothes he wore when he meet up and traveled with Ash and Misty thanks to the clothes given to him by Johanna. He wore his white lab coat over two pieces of clothing, a dark blue jacket with a purple shirt visible by the collar. His jeans were dark blue and lastly his shoes were dark blue and black in color. He was Gary Oak, Ash's formal rival and now friend who traveled with Ash through Unova researching the Unova Pokémon. And on the last seat in the row was the Cat Scratch Pokémon himself, Meowth the former member of Tem Rocket before after being fired turned over a new leaf and joined Ash's team both traveling group and Pokémon.

"Oh, Gary, Latias, Meowth, you're awake too?" Misty asked, turning in her seat to see them.

"I had some last minute stuff to do for Kalos, so I didn't feel like sleeping." Gary admitted before smiling, "So the rumors were true, I knew Brock wasn't fibbing." To which Misty blushed scarlet again. Now Gary knew the Orange Islands, she was never going to leave it down now. She and Gary were getting along well during their Unova travels, but now he knows her and Ash's little history, there's no way it wouldn't end well.

"Talking about the past is nice; it's good to reflect of who you were in the past and how much you've changed now." Meowth said, thinking about his life before Team Rocket, his five years after Ash and Pikachu, and turning a new leaf in Unova and now a member of Ash's Pokémon team.

"So Gary, since we're on a time down memory lane, why don't you fire up a memory, I want to hear about Ash's Johto adventure." Dawn said excitedly, wanting to hear more of the past before they made it to Kalos.

"Sure Dawn, but where to begin?" he asked himself, "I think it all started when Ash returned from the Orange Islands and Brock came back from Professor Ivy…" and with a kind smile, when into the memories of Ash's Johto adventure.

* * *

_(Cue Battle! Johto Trainer - Pokémon (Anime) original series Soundtrack)_

* * *

_"Ash just came back and reunited with Brock, who only kept a big secret about what happened with him and Ivy. During all of Ash's adventures, I was changing too. After my lost in the Indigo League, I took some time thinking on how arrogant I was to others and to Ash himself. When I met up with him when Team Rocket attacked, I was a different person, so was he. We battled again and while I won, I still felt like we both were growing up from the rivals we were. Our many achievements and encounters were only just setting up our final battle at the Silver Conference. Ash caught some interesting Pokémon with interesting personalities, but he still grew as a trainer, even letting three of his former Kanto team get stronger in other places. Ash was a much different trainer than before and while still a kid, he still believed what was right for his Pokémon, our battle proved it. When it was down to our strongest, it was that moment on that it was time I moved on from battling gyms to following my grandfather's footsteps and be a researcher. I think Ash's battle with Harrison was proof that no matter what, Ash's team is a burning flame that won't give up. And while I never know how Ash felt watching his friends depart, I know how it feels to see a friend go far away even if it was temporary. Knowing Ash had to say good bye to Misty and Brock must have been hard, but I think was a life lesson that friends will have to depart sooner or later." _Gary said finishing his tale of the story.

"Hearing a lot of about Ash's adventures is a good thing." Latias said smiling. She took her head from the pillow she rested on before waking up and placed it on her lap.

"That's right, outside Alto Mare; you don't know much of Ash's adventures, do you?" Misty asked looking at the human Eon Pokémon with a smile.

Latias shook her head and took and hand to the back of her head. "Nope, and I don't like ease dropping into his mind to know his memories." She said with a sigh, making the group look bewildered at her. The little Eon queen of pranks Pokémon not using her powers for that, that's hard to believe, coming from her that was really unlike her.

They wanted to think about Ash's Hoenn journey, but neither one of them had a clear idea how it happened, only time Misty ever was with Ash was the whole Togepi episode and the Mirage Pokémon event, but that was after Hoenn. Meowth didn't know everything himself, seeing as he spent most of the time just going after Pikachu and other people's Pokémon to get a clear picture, so it was for the best they skip it. None of them were Ash's traveling companions through Hoenn, their time with Max and May was short, and waking up Ash is only waking up a hungry Beartic. It was just one memory and it won't hurt to skip it. (A/N 1)

"Well, I guess it's time to talk about Sinnoh and this is more your story too Dawn, so it's your turn." Gary said, putting up his laptop looking at the young coordinator with all eyes now on her.

"Okay, well Ash's Sinnoh journey really started with my first day as a Pokémon Trainer, and boy, did my first day go out with a bang." Dawn mused, starting her side of the story from day 1 of her first day as a Pokémon Coordinator.

* * *

_(Cue Route 201 (Day) - Pokémon (Anime) Sinnoh original soundtrack)_

* * *

_"Well to tell you the truth, you might say me and Ash are almost identical with our first days. I was going to get my Pokémon when Piplup and Chimchar had a fight and escape from the lab. Professor Rowen asked me to get them, so I did and followed them into the forest. There, I found Piplup and after saving him from a group of Aradois, we finally became friends and saw Mesprit at Lake Verity, Afterwards, I chose Piplup as my partner, got my Pokedex, and set off from Sandgem Town. Once we left, Piplup and I tried to capture Pokémon, but twice we screwed up. Then we found a battered Pikachu who seem to just come from a battle. We tried to battle it, but it zapped Piplup and fried my bike in the process too. When I tossed a Pokeball at Pikachu, but it didn't work meaning it must have a trainer. When Pikachu tried to escape, he was cornered by Team Rocket. Piplup and I with Pikachu's help defeated them and took Pikachu to the Pokémon Center to heal him. Now that we know his trainer must be somewhere around, the three of us set off to find him. We encountered Team Rocket again in a robot of there and it was looking like we were in trouble when Ash and Brock came to the rescue. Ash surprised me when he climbed up the robot's limbs to save Pikachu. When the robot attacked itself and it exploded, I was terrified, were they alright? But my relief was answered when the two popped from the wreckage completely fine with only a few scathes. With Pikachu back with his trainer, I introduced myself to Ash and Brock, and introduced them to Piplup. It was that moment on that I gain four brand new friends after starting my adventure." _Dawn said finishing the first part of her Sinnoh tale.

"Hard to believe Pikachu destroyed your bike, at least you didn't stalk Ash about it for a year like a certain Gym leader we know." Hilda said holding back a light laugh and not wanting to wake anyone up when she heard the sound of someone shifting in their seat. She looked for the source and look blankly at who it was that made her blue eyes wide like saucers. Misty was frozen in her seat, curled up in a ball with a dark of depression hovering over her head, seeming like what Hilda said really hit home somehow and made her look like that. Gary, Latias, Dawn, and Meowth all laughed nervously at her oddness, how can someone who dreams to be a Water Pokémon Master take such a blow like that. Dawn said interrupted the group to look back at her and back to her story, clearing her throat.

"Umm, anyway, it wasn't long now that we met someone else, and my ribbon quest and Ash's badge quest truly began after a most interesting encounter, with not just the champion Cynthia, but Team Galactic…" Dawn trailed on before continuing her Sinnoh story.

* * *

_(Cue Elite Four / Gym Leader Battle (Sinnoh) - Pokémon (Anime) Sinnoh original Soundtrack)_

* * *

_"When I first encountered Paul, I never expected trainers to be like this at all. He was coldhearted trainer to his Pokémon and seems all he wanted was power. Ash and Paul tied for their first battle, but we watched him release Starly like it was nothing. I can't believe someone would treat their Pokémon like tools, and seeing Chimchar and his other Pokémon being worked like made me more upset as Ash and Brock were. Once we departed from Sandgem town, it was time for me to prepare for my first Contest and catch my first Pokémon. We net Nando, who was the first person we met that liked doing contests and gym battles. I caught Buneary; Brock caught Croagunk, and Ash's Starly evolved in Staravia, making three new additions to our growing Pokémon family. We made it to Jubilife City, where it was time for my first Contest. We were in for a shock that Ash's Aipom was interested in contest too, so Ash took part as well. We also met Zoey, a coordinator like me and very good one as well, beating Ash and Aipom. But while she had a lot of niceness to her, there were times when I noticed she seemed disapproved that Ash, a gym challenger was in a contest and even request that I train Aipom. Over time we took part in Contests (me) and gym battles (Ash and at one time I battled one), and we helped one another. Ash helped with my contests, and I helped with his gym battles. He was not only my mentor, but a big older brother that I never had. We were a team, not only us, but even our Pokémon too. We encounter Paul many times, and during the Hearthome City Tag Battle (where we met the creep Conway), Paul released Chimchar for failing him and Ash took the responsibility in taking care of him. With my new partners under our belts, we can't forget the most interest people we met on our adventure." _Dawn said as her thoughts faded now to Cynthia, her old friend Kenny, Ursula, Barry, and Team Galactic.

* * *

_(Cue Battle! Team Galactic - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Music Original Soundtrack)_

* * *

_"We met Cynthia the same time as we had another encounter with Paul, and she beat him easily, but left some interesting words of advice on both boys. She was concern for Chimchar, just like we were. I think she was happy that Chimchar went to such a caring trainer than Paul when we saw her. Our battles and adventures led us to even more interesting people. I reunited with Kenny, a friend of mine who use to call me Dee Dee, and Aipom (who Ash traded for my Buizel) evolved into Ambipom when we ran into Unown. We then encountered our first battle with Team Galactic, who was after the orbs connected to the Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh and the three Pokémon the boys and I saw at the different lakes. And while meeting Professor Oak and Gary was fun, I think meeting Ursula and Barry were interesting too. Barry was hyperactive and Ursula had an air of being full of herself. We helped Reilly and his Lucario in Iron Island and even protected a Riolu too. Our travels led to many victories and losses, but in the end before the Grand Festival and Sinnoh League, we stopped Team Galactic and another face that was getting in our way, a woman by the name of Pokémon Hunter J. I'm not sure what happened to her, but I heard rumors she died. Before the Grand Festival, I left Ambipom in the hands of another trainer and gained Togekiss as a member of my team, with Ash's team growing stronger too. While I almost won the Grand Festival, I am proud of my Pokémon, I'm proud of how much Zoey changed and even thought Kenny's request was out there, I think he's changed a lot too. At the final battle between Ash and Paul in the Sinnoh League, it was an intense fight between both of them, but Ash pulled through and Paul changed, I hope for the best. I was proud of Ash like he was proud of me, despite coming in 4th place. When we parted ways to each going and fulfill our dreams, I'll never forget how much the two of us have grown, and how much we're changed. I'm glad to have made great friends like Ash, Pikachu, and Brock." _She added finishing her Sinnoh story.

"You know, seeing Ash's tactics, it's a good thing his personality is still the same no matter how he's improved in mind, body, and spirit." Hilda said, looking from Misty to behind her head to the others. "I would hate for him to be some completely different person,"

"What kind of person?" asked Misty asked finally back to normal doing the rest of Dawn's story.

"The kind of person only in someone's dreams…" she answered, her face turning paler and paler just thinking about it. The others each thought of a different Ash and it made their face drained from the sheer horror of it, that even Meowth hop off his seat. (A/N 2)

"I think I need to excuse myself, considering this is my trainer after all." and without a second glance, he walked to the airplane bathroom. The four teens and Latias watched Meowth disappeared into the bathroom and look back to one another.

"You know, I did enjoy our adventures in Unova and the Decolora Islands, so as the native, I think I should talk about it this time." Hilda added putting her hands to her knees.

"Sure, fire away Hilda." Gary, Dawn, Misty, Piplup, and Latias said in a light cheer. Hilda smiled and went into her tale of their Unova adventure.

* * *

_(Cue Rival Destines (Full version) - Pokémon 15th opening)_

* * *

_"I remember starting my journey a few months before you guys came to Unova, but I think it was fate that brought together. Meeting you guys, and meeting Ash was an excellent experience for me. After seeing his battle with Trip and how much he cared for his Pokémon, thought traveling with him was a great idea and having you guys going along with me through Unova was funny too. Meeting Iris, Cilan, Leaf, and Dawn too really made my quest for the Unova League funnier. When Ash had his own issues, I had to deal with N on my own, battling him, showing him that there are those who care for their Pokémon. I think it was those battles that helped N realized that there are good humans, I think that changed him, made me become a better person. It was incredible to actually meet a Legendary Pokémon up close like Latias, but to have her join us and be one of Ash's friends, it made me wonder, how much of the Pokémon he knows that makes Cheren want to read more. Battling Team Plasma in the Dessert Ruins, I can never forget it, more so the sand in my shoes but nevertheless. Castelia was attacked too and I think we found someone dead in the aftermath, but we were brave the seven of us. Meeting with Bianca, one of my closest friends, Stephan, my brother Hilbert, dealing with Trip' change of character, there was a lot that happened, and it was before Ash got his 4th badge. Before all that, both Cilan and Iris gained their own rivals in the form of Burgundy and Georgia. Burgundy had the same occupant as Cilan, but she was a C-Class while Cilan was A-Class. The girl talk bad about Ash's Pokémon and before I would make her eat her words, Cilan and the others came. We learned that she had a huge grudge over Cilan, and seems to not get it. Next is Georgia, a Dragon buster who Iris and her Excadrill battled and lost. We met Luke and his Zoura, who made their own movies and we starred in them. Together, we followed Luke to Don George tournament where our rivals were at as well. Bianca got along with Luke's Zorua finding her cute like one Ash caught. Many battles and interesting things happened when it was done to Ash and iris, Ash came out on top beating Iris' Excadrill and winning the tournament, but what happened next was strange. We found Meowth after he was fired from Team Rocket, and sure we didn't trust me at first, I sure didn't but we gained our trust when he and some of our Pokémon helped stopped Team Rocket from stealing all the Pokémon. Meowth was made an official member of our team now and with that, it was time for Ash's fourth gym badge." _Hilda said then thinking of everything after Meowth joined the group, from Ash's fourth gym battle to hers', Ash's, and Leaf's eighth gym badge._ "After the events of Team Rocket trying to take the Pokémon of Nimbasa City, I thought everything will be easy, but then Bianca's dad shows wanting to take her home. I couldn't let her go home, Ash too. She was our friend and rival, we couldn't just let her go home. Ash battled her father with my Oshawott's brother and I was so proud of him to beat such a strong trainer like Bianca's dad and in the end it was just a test. I think he knew Bianca will be well taken care of, allowing her to continue her adventure. Bianca after saying good bye to her dad (And I know she was holding back tears), said good bye to me and Ash and hugged us both. I made me feel better and a little awkward now I have to repay her one day. We watch Ash's battle with Elesa and Palpatod, Snivy, and Latias showing their strength and defeat one of her Pokémon each, and showed how he stayed calm and trust his Pokémon or hoping they pull through even farther. We decided to play around the city more but my next encounter with N, I learned the truth. N was my enemy, the king of Team Plasma and now I was dead set of defeating them both. Of our encounters with our rivals and my reunion with my dad's Pokémon, we made to the last gym. Ash, Leaf, and I had our friends, our Pokémon, everyone cheering us on and in the end we had our badges." _She added before Misty interrupted her.

"I liked being in an actual movie when we met Luke, his Zoura was real cute." She said thinking on small little fox dark type.

"I'm glad Ash found one, it gave me a lot to learn from them." Gary interjected.

"It might be a dark type, I did enjoy being with her, both of them." Latias agreed.

"_I guess it's now about the Cup, the league, N, and beyond right?" _Azurill asked with Piplup nodding in agreement.

"I'm getting to that, anyway..." Hilda continued; now ready to cover the big remainder of their Unova adventure.

* * *

_(Cue Be an Arrow- Pokémon 14th Japanese opening)_

* * *

_"Despite having all eight badges, the league weren't going to start for three months, meaning we had time to kill and wow, time to kill was in the form of the Sinnoh Champ Cynthia. She told us about the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup and a chance to battle Alder. The boys, Misty, and Leaf, and I wanted to enter and we as her guests got to be the starting battles to get everyone pumped. When we made our way to her villa, we found Meloetta who seem to be sick. Ash and I help take care of her, and when she left, we wonder if we'll see her again (or so I thought). We were taken to the Eastern Unova; it was my first time there. We were reunited with not only Meloetta, but the face of Ash's former traveling companion Dawn, the girl who taught Ash all those tricks. We got along well during our stay, even during the Cup when Ash won and battled against Alder with a Snorlax. It was fun and I bonded with Dawn and Ash more those days, cheering Dawn on for her eighth badge, keeping a Eevee safe, to doing alone errands, I felt our bond grow, but I think was more to do with the our part as the heroes the dark stone that summons Zekrom needed. After the Cup, Dawn remained with us to get ready for the league, but our peace was broken with Team Rocket taking Meloetta. With our teamwork, we defeated Giovanni, the weather trio, and saved Meloetta. When Meloetta wanted to remain back with Ash, I didn't expect Oshawott to man up and battle Meloetta. With some great teamwork, Ash defeated her and caught her, now adding another member to our family. We didn't stop yet on meeting new friends, adding Cameron and Virgil to the list of rivals and my cousin Rosa too, who seem to be hiding something. Cameron was very scattered brain, but he worked hard and Virgil was a trainer who trained Eevee and even taught Ash about raising his too. We made it to the league, When Ash and Trip's story wrapped with Ash's win, Bianca going so far to the top 16, Dawn making it to the top 8 and beating Virgil, and me and Ash making it to the finals for one of us to battle N. Ash was lucky, I think after everything, he should show N too if it wasn't enough, and in the end, it did until Team Plasma attacked the league during the final day. Ghetsis wanted the dark stone from us that held Zekrom and revealed to be just using N is his plans. Ash and I worked together with Zekrom to defeated Ghetsis, but he and Team Plasma got away. Of course while the battle between us was seen by others, no one knows of N's connects to Plasma since Zekrom's stone let out a strange electrical storm like before that put all satellites out of service and keeping N's secret. N thanked us and after Ash's battle with Alder, left. I didn't expect to run into him again as we came back from my hometown with the quest to the white ruins. N mostly joined us and during the Kanto fair, we got a chance to meet Ash's Charizard who didn't seem keen on Iris' Dragonite. Our adventure to the White Ruins wasn't easy since we had Team Plasma to deal with again and their scientist named Corless. At the White ruins, my friends battled Team Plasma grunt while Ash, N, and I tried to make it back to the surface with the white Stone. With Ash's team and my own, we did so, but Ghetsis took the white and reawakened Reshiram. While it took control of it, Ash brought out Zekrom to fight Reshiram and the two dragons battled it out while Pikachu, Meowth, and Team Rocket went to destroy the machine controlling it. Zekrom kept it busy as the efforts of Pikachu, Meowth, and Team Rocket were able to free Reshiram and Team Plasma were finally put in jail. We said good-bye to N, Anthea, and Concordia who can now live in peace." _She added before her thoughts went to her voyage to Kanto and her departure from Iris and Cilan,_ "After leaving the White Ruins, it was time for Ash, Gary, and Misty to return home to Kanto, so we decided to go along with them to Kanto and the best way to do it was to take a cruise ship through the Decolora Islands. It was a lot of sun, meeting even more Pokémon, seeing the sights, and meeting people like Clair and Professor Oak face to face. During one of the cruise ships, I met my cousin Rosa and learned that she was Snivy's old trainer. I was mad, I can't believe she let Snivy just leave her for being weak. I didn't want Ash or anyone to interfere; it was my chance to teach my cousin a lesson. After my victory, she apologized and makes peace with her, ending Snivy's story and made me realize something from our battle. I cared for the wellbeing of Pokémon and like Ash, cared about humans and know not all of them are cruel. I think it was why we were both the heroes, are traits of truth were what Zekrom was looking for. Meeting Alexa was a shocker, meeting someone from another region and having Pokémon all of us didn't know. She continued with us to Kanto where we as a team battled Team Rocket for the final time as the group that ventured Unova. It was sad seeing the two and Axew go, but held my high with Ash, Misty, Gary, Leaf, and Dawn and cried, 'Best Wishes, we'll meet again soon." _And with a deep breath, she finished her Unova tale.

Meowth finally came back feeling much better and caught the rest of Hilda's story and sat with his head resting on the back of the seat.

"Wow, in the end we had a lot of fun, all the places and different Pokémon we've came across of our adventures. Hard to believe for me 6 years passed." Misty said, sitting back facing Dawn's seat with the blunette still looking at her and Hilda.

"And in a short time, you went from a tomboyish girl who followed Ash over a petty bike to a very mature young woman, that's worth more than a bike." Dawn said, making Misty bluish again at the complement and the slight insult of her immaturity.

"You've changed too Dawn, an inexperienced trainer to Top Coordinator material." Hilda informed her brightly.

"And Gary, from the stories very egotistic and rude to a researcher and much nicer than how he really was. A completely change of himself." Latias said making the Kanto researcher a bit taken aback from those generous words. If someone like a legendary Pokémon could say that, then maybe he really did change for the best. They all have, in subtlety to a complete metamorphous. Their journeys made them the people they are now, no longer little children but mature young adults. There was no time to look back now, the future was in their hands, and Kalos is just many hours away. Dawn looked to her X-Transceiver and smiled. It was after midnight now, but they wanted to stay up a little longer. After taking about the past, there had to be something to discuss for a little longer. Her thoughts went back to Ash again; a wide grin formed on her face and chuckled lightly.

"You know, Ash has grown up a lot now, anyone wonders if he'll…" but the Coordinator was interrupted by a strange noise. Everyone was shocked too when they heard it, making them look around the plane to who was making the noise. Many of the passengers were asleep except them and it was not a normal noise, it was crying… Someone was crying. Meowth tried to listen in to who could it be, his cat ears slightly twitching with his right paw to one of his ears. He listened in for a minute of the crying, and when he recognized who it was, he gasped in shocked. He turned his head to Gary and whispered into his ears, the realization of who it was made even the Kanto researcher shock too. "Ash…?" he said softly.

* * *

_Flashback-10 years ago _

_(Cue Route 1 - Pokémon (Anime) original Soundtrack)_

* * *

In the forest of Route 1, three small children were sitting on a few rocks with sketch pads on their knees drawing the scenery around them. Many small Pokémon in the forest were scurrying in the grass or in the trees. The youngest of the three, a boy with raven black hair, light skin, and lightning bolt marks under his eyes hopped off the rock to face the others. He wore a red and yellow T-shirt with match tan shorts and tan colored sandals, his sketch pad now under his arms.

"Gary, Leaf, what do you think of this?" he said brightly to the two kids on the rocks, showing them his picture. It was a drawing of several Rattatas and Pidgeys in their natural habitat.

The one named Gary, a boy with mahogany spiky hair, light tan skin and dark viridian eyes merely shrugged looking at it, not sure to say it was good or bad. He wore a dark blue T-shirt and matching dark blue shorts and dark sandals. "I don't know Ash, but it gets out job done for grandpa easier." He said, jumping off the rock too.

The third named Leaf hopped off the rock too with a smile and her hands and pad behind her back sweetly. She had short light brunette hair, dark blue eyes, and light colored skin. She wore a light pink and white twin strap sundress and a white and red sun hat on her head. "I think it's really cute, Ash. You're a good drawer."

Gary scoffed taking a hand to the light brunette's shoulders and looked at her disapprovingly. "It's not about cute, Leaf," And looked into the clear blue sky and into the sun up above. "Let me remind you, gramps took us to pick a spot and draw Pokémon in their wild environment, that will help us understand them. He also gave us a Charmander in case wild Pokémon attack and we need something to protect us. It's supposed to teach us the understanding of wild Pokémon and get us ready for when we become Pokémon trainers in a few years."

Leaf giggled, her hand to her mouth, "Don't be such a stick in the mud, Gary."

"Yeah Gary, this might be fun!" Ash said excited.

Gary sighed, looking at his two friends with a 'not amused' look on his face. "You two are so insuperable. Anyway, where is…" but the young grandson of the professor was interrupted by the loud scream. Ash and Leaf looked around the area and then look to Gary, panicking at who it might be.

"Serena!" the two kids exclaimed with Gary panicked too.

"She must be in trouble!" Gary exclaimed to the other backs.

Ash gritted his teeth in panic, remembering that Serena went alone to do her sketching with a small Rhyhorn that belonged to her mother Grace. They shouldn't have left her alone, despite her pleas that she'd be fine. Ash's brown eyes looked sharply at the direction of the Serena's scream and thought what to do. He had so save Serena, he didn't want to see her get hurt badly. Looking to the side of the rock, he spotted Gary's bag, which contained Charmander's Pokéball in it. Without a second glance to Gary and Leaf and the two wondering why he froze, Ash quickly grabbed Gary's bags to the call of "Ash wait, what are you doing?!" but he didn't look back to them or response, instead went running to find Serena. Gary and Leaf look to one another and frowned, that was Ash just rushing in without a plan. They thought to themselves, _'That kid's so reckless; he must get it from his dad. We better get them.' _and after nodding to one another, Gary and Leaf ran after Ash to stop him from risking himself for Serena.

In another part of the forest, a pack of Ekans were surrounding a girl with light brown short hair and a yellow and red straw hat on her head. Her eyes were blue and she wore and light pink and dark pink sun dress and pink sandals. She was up against a tree on the forest floor terrified with her right leg cut with it bleeding. She watched the Ekans come near her with only her mother's little Rhyhorn to protect her. She didn't know what to do and her mother's Rhyhorn was her only defense. The small Rhyhorn dug its front legs into the ground and snored steam from its nostrils as the Ekans leaped up to attack Rhyhorn. Serena screamed out again in covered over eyes in fear of what will happen to her or Rhyhorn. But sounds of her mother's Rhyhorn being attacked or her being attack didn't come but the cry of, "Ember, now!"

Many bolts of orange flames hit Ekans and the snake Pokémon started to leap back as more bolts were fired. The pack panicked from the flames and slivered away from Rhyhorn and Serena, the Rhyhorn looking surprised at the attack that fired, but its answer to where the attack came from another leaping from the bushes and standing in front of the rock/ground type. It was a Charmander, its red/orange flames burning brightly on the tip of its tail. A confident smile was on its face when another face appeared standing with the Kanto starter and turned to where Serena was and spoke up smiling.

"You okay, Serena?" the voice asked.

Serena opened her eyes still in fear but gasped when she was who it was. It was Ash, holding onto a tan knapsack that looks to belong to Gary's.

"Ash!" she gasped, "It's you!"

"I came to find you when Leaf, Gary, and I heard you scream and it seems you were in trouble." He said to but gasped looking her cut right leg, "Your leg!" and rand up to her and kneel down still with Gary's bag in his hands. He placed it to the ground and took out a light blue handkerchief from his pocket and proceeds to tie it around her leg.

"Um, you don't have to worry about me, it's just a scratch." She lied, looking at him with a light blush of embarrassment.

"Don't say that, you're my friend, Serena." He said looking up at her, "It won't be right if I didn't."

"Oh…" her cheeks turned a light pink when she replied back, "Thank you, Ash."

"You're welcome, Serena." Ash said back, finishing tying the handkerchief on her leg. Ash got up from the ground to hold his hand out to her. "Can you stand?"

She nodded to him, a bit unsure herself when she held out her right hand for Ash to grab it and lift her up. Her right leg was a bit wobbly putting the weight on it, but she had Ash to help if she fell. The two held hands for what felt like a minute when the young raven haired boy said to her and looks to Rhyhorn and Charmander, "Come on, let's hurry back. I know Gary will be mad that I took his bag."

"Okay!" Serena exclaimed with a smile on her face while she and Ash still held hands as Charmander and Rhyhorn followed after the two children while their hands were still tight together making their walk back to the others. They remained silent on their way back to Leaf and Gary, Serena still smiling at Ash while Ash smiled back. The two children and the Pokémon were bathed in the canopy of leaves with the sounds of Pokémon in the trees like several families of Pidgeys, Butterfree, and Spearow and from below were the usual verity of forest Pokémon like Oddish. Ash and Serena and the two Kanto Pokémon continued to listen to the calmness of the forest when two voices called for them.

"Ash, Serena!"

The two friends gasped hearing their names announced as the figures of Gary and Leaf came running up to them, carrying their bags (in Gary's case, Ash's since Ash had his bag). The two stopped in front of them and panted heavily, their hands to her knees and Gary the one most winded out. His panted even more heavily and lookup at Ash with an irritated look. Ash froze in panic, he never seen Gary so livid at him before and it was unnatural he look at him like that. Gary took one finger at the Ash and said angrily, "what were you thinking, running off like that?! You could've got yourself really hurt and you..!" he pointed to Serena, "you need to be careful, if our mothers found out you got really hurt, our head are on the line!"

"Gary, if Ash didn't run off, who know Serena would have been more than hurt." Leaf assured him, never thought Gary would scold them.

Ash hesitated to speak, not sure what to say to Gary. He wasn't thinking when he wanted to make sure Serena was safe, it was the only thing he wanted to do. He tried to find the words to say to Gary, but it felt like an egg was in his throat, making him unable to speak. He knows without wanting to admit in front of them, he was reckless. It was reckless to go running for Serena without a plan and it was reckless he fought those Ekans. He closed his eyes and frown, releasing Serena's hand, making Serena gasped before he finally spoke up.

"Gary, I'm…" but Serena stood in front Ash, interrupting him with, "It was fault that Ash had to rescue me, don't get mad at him Gary."

"She's right Gary, at least she's okay." Leaf said reassuring grabbing Gary's arms, "Besides, we finished assignment from Professor Oak, let's just get back to town."

Gary looked at the little light brunette girl and sighed, knowing she was right. Gary took back his bag and took out Charmander's Pokeball and sighed. "Sometimes you three will drive me nuts, but okay. Charmander, thank you for keeping them safe, return now." And from the Pokeball's red beam, Charmander was sucked into by the red beam and the beam retracted into the ball and Charmander was gone. Gary place the ball back in his bag and without a word, started making his way away from his friends. Taking Gary's lead, the three followed after him, Serena walking from Ash to climb onto Rhyhorn to ride him. The three and Gary made their quiet track out the forest of the route and down the road back home. Ash walked by Gary and in-between him and Leaf with Serena right behind him. Gary's temper with Ash's reckless act was starting to lessen as he wasn't as angry as he was finding him and Serena. Leaf looked at him hoping he felt better with everything.

"Gary, you okay?" she asked him concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gary replied to her and looks to Ash and Serena, "And sorry I lost my temper at you two, it wasn't right me to snap at you. And it was real brave of you Ash."

"Thank you Gary and Ash…" Serena said before smiling sweetly at the raven haired boy, "Thank you for saving me, it was really sweet."

"It was nothing." Ash said sheepishly taking his hand and rubbing the back of his head.

Leaf giggled lightly and thought slyly, _"be a prince saving your princess and already it's obvious she likes you." _And started to giggle even louder than what she was doing. The three kids looked at their fellow resident of Pallet with the same looks of thinking she was strange. They thought it was better not ask what she was giggling about and continued back home.

* * *

One month later, a lot of time had passed since Ash saved Serena in the forest of Route 1 and since then, it was the usual life Ash, Serena, Gary, and Leaf. They had to explain why Serena's leg was hurt, but the parents swooned that Ash saved her (embarrassing Ash who didn't understand what they meant and thought they were embarrassing him for saving Serena). After the forest event, it was heard through the grapevines that the Kanto summer festival was starting the coming month. It was that time of year that the residents of Pallet would celebrate the start of summer, where the kids would play around, eat food, and have fun too. It was set up in large clearing off the edge of town where many booths were set up. There, the residents and kids would dress in summer kimonos/yukatas decorated like the fresh start of summer.

Ash was wondering around the festival with an excited look on his face dress in a light blue and black kimono. His mother Delia was also with him as well, dress with vibrant pink yukata with yellow flowers printed in the front and a blue bow in the back with her brunette hair down and carrying a bag with her. She saw the pumped up Ash looking around at all the different booths want to either play the games or eat the delicious food, he just couldn't decide. More his mother beamed at him, he was full of energy after all.

"Ash?" she asked him.

"Yes mom?" he said turning to her.

"I need to go talk to the grownups in private about something, how you go find your friends." Delia said and kneeled down to her son and pulled something from her bag, several Poke dollars and handled him into his small hands. "How about you buy something from the booth, I think I trust you'll be fine?"

"I'll be fine, you go talk to Miss Grace and Gary and Leaf's mothers. I'll be fine on my own, because when I turn ten, I'll be a big boy." Ash said smiling at his mother.

Delia smiled and ruffled her son's head playfully hearing her son's words of being a big boy one day. "That's by boy, I'll see you later." And got back up and walked away from her son leaving him. Ash looked around the booths for the different foods. His brown eyes shined like stars as he went for one of booths that interested him. One of the booth vendors were selling Caramel and Candy apples with nuts and different colors of Candy Apples. Ash walked up to the booth, greeted the owner, and bought several caramel and candy apples: two peanut covered caramel apples and two blue colored candy apples wrapped in clear plastic wrappings. He gladly paid for his treats and walked away from the booth and made his way to a nice grassy hill area where Serena was sitting. Like Ash, she dressed in festival clothes, wearing a deep pink yukata with a light pink bow in the back and red flames decorated all-around of the yukata and the skirt. She turned her head to see Ash coming up the grassy hill. She waved to him to greet, and he greeted him back, the raven haired boy finally coming up the hill to sit with her. The two stared at the festival below and the many lamps that light up the ground. The two could feel a light breeze from the wind that blew around, lightly moving their clothes in the wind. Ash looked to her smiled cheerfully at her.

"Wow, Seems the entire town is out there." Ash said amazed from looking below where they were.

"I agree. The town really out did themselves this time around." Serena said. "I was going to play Goldeen scooping, but I don't think I have room to take it home with me. Taking care of Rhyhorn is enough." She giggled sweetly before taking a hand to her stomach and rubbing it, "But mom left to go talk with the grownups, so I didn't get anything to eat."

"Sorry about that Serena." Ash said apologetically, feeling bad that Serena didn't have something to eat. He looks to his four apples and thought about what to do. He wouldn't mind giving one to her; it would be selfish if he didn't. He held out one of caramel apples to Serena for her to see. She took it grateful with a smile, the two looking back at the festival below.

Time pass for them as they enjoyed their apples, still looking down at the festival, and then looking up at the beautiful clear night sky.

"Say Ash?" Serena asked him, taking her lips from her apple to talk.

"Yeah?" Ash replied to her, his lips from his apple as well.

"What do want to do when you become a Pokémon Trainer?" she asked her blue eyes looking at the young boy.

"That's easy one," Ash said back to her, "When I get older, I want to be a Pokémon Master, to catch all different kinds of Pokémon all around the world. Like my dad is doing, and he's still traveling the world." He added smiling, "What about you?"

Serena looked from Ash back to the festival below smiling while still speaking to Ash, "The same, I like travel the world too. I know my mom traveled the world in Rhyhorn races and I like to travel too. I can't wait. Oh, I got a great idea!" she exclaimed a turned to Ash with a right hand out. "Let's make a promise, a promise between two friends. When the two of us are older, we'll become great Pokémon trainers."

"Okay, it's a promise!" Ash exclaimed and took hold of Serena's right hand with his own. The two smiled to one another, the light from below radiated their shadows making their small body glow. It was a promise they now made, and they wanted to achieve that promise when they are older. That's what they wanted to do. In a few more years, when their birthdays pass and there are ready to venture out into the world, they will make their dreams come true: to be Pokémon Masters. The two children of Delia and Grace, a dream they wanted to make come true. Ash and Serena felt the warmth in their hearts; they felt nothing would stop them. Even it taken them a long time, they will become the greatest trainers of them all.

"Yeah, Ash, Serena!" a boy's voice called out to them.

Ash and Serena turned their head to see Gary and Leaf running up the hill to them. Gary was dressed in a dark blue kimono with Leaf wearing a lime green yukata with a light green bow behind her back. Both children carried small bags in their hands, but something was off with Gary's clothes. Ash noticed that Gary's clothes seem darker than the afternoon he and Gary got fitted for them, they seem like water was douse onto them. Ash knew that that it didn't rain and they weren't playing around much and fell to any ponds or lake, so what could be the reason.

"There you two are what you guys were up too?" Ash asked, seeing them come up to them, Gary panting and Leaf starting to speak up.

"We were just having a lot of fun, and guess what?" She said excitedly in a sense of wanting to jump up and down and tell them the big news, "When we were playing the dunking booth, I got Gary all wet in there."

Ash and Serena burst out into fits of laughter at Gary's humiliation, but the young grandson wasn't finding it funny and crossed his arms in annoyance. The two kids finally stopped laughing seeing Gary's face and cleared their throats in embarrassment.

"Um, sorry?" both kids said lightly chuckling.

"The two of you will drive me nuts when we are older…" Gary muttered under his breath, but before getting a chance to say another word, he was interrupted by something shooting up into the sky. It was like a flare going into the sky and exploded into many glittering colors. The girls, Ash, and Gary gasped with excitement seeing how awesome the firework looked as many more went shooting up into the sky and exploding.

* * *

_(Cue Fireworks! Pokémon X and Y original soundtrack)_

* * *

The kids forgot about Gary's amusement and looked into sky and lay onto the soft grass. It was a beautiful sight, the best thing about the festivals of Pallet Town. The food and games are fun and tasty, but the finale of the festivals was the best thing of all. Gary and Leaf sat next to one another and Ash and Serena sat with one another too, their legs crossed and smiles on their faces. Their colored eyes were open wide and the reflection of the fireworks glowed in their eyes. All around the festival, many of the kids and parents were looking up into the sky too, just like the kids sitting on the grass above the festival. Back on the hill, Serena had the biggest smile on her face, her blue eyes sparkling in the night sky and the glowing lights in the sky too. She placed her hands together and closing her eyes in a pray like state.

'_I'll always remember this night, the night me and my friends sat in the same night with the fireworks.' _She thought softly before feeling something hit her right shoulder and gasped. She looks to the right to see Ash had fallen asleep and was sleeping on her shoulder. His breathing was softly and to Serena's point of view, he looked so peaceful.

Serena giggled at the young boy smiling at him now, playing a small hand to his raven colored hair, a light blush on her face, _'He looks so cute like that, hard to believe how full of energy he can be.'_

While Ash slept on Serena's shoulder and Serena continued to watch the fireworks, back in the festival grounds sat the parents of Ash, Gary, Serena, and Leaf and Professor Oak. The mothers and Oak were dressed in festival garbs of bright to dark colors and they didn't have the bright and cheerful faces of the festival, but looks of disappointment. The mother of Serena, Grace, was the saddest of the five, her hands to her cup with Delia and the other mothers sadden too.

"So… tomorrow, you'll be moving from the Kanto region…" said Gary's mother.

"Yes Mary, I didn't going to leave, but being a Rhyhorn racer and the region I'll be going to has some any opportunities for me, I couldn't just not take it. I must take it by the Tauros' horns." Her voice was soft and filled with sadness and continued on, "I'm sorry about taking Serena with me, just uprooting her from home. She was so excited about starting her journey in a few years' time. I know she'll miss her friends, but If's for the best."

Leaf's mother, like her daughter with the same light brunette hair placed her hands to her friend, "Don't be sad, it's the only choice you got. Besides, Ash, Gary, and Leaf will be fine if she's gone. They'll be fine even if they have to depart from her. Friends will always be apart. Even though they are young, it's something they have to learn."

"Rose is right, and we'll try to keep in contact. That's a promise." Delia said her voice still hurt from the news but doing her best her keep her tears. With having a husband who is traveling the world and her son going to be trainer in a few more years, it was important to be strong for her friends, her husband, and her son.

"When you make it to Kalos, give Augustine Sycamore my best regards." Professor Oak cheerfully no longer sadden that an old friend is going away.

"I will, Samuel." Grace said with a light smile before looking into the sky where more fireworks were firing into the sky_. 'This night will be my last here in Pallet, but I enjoyed living here. My 12 years here finally come to an end.'_

* * *

The next morning, news spread that the famous Rhyhorn racer Grace and her daughter were going to move and the whole town took it hard, more hard was Ash hearing that Serena was going to move away. While the town knows they were moving, only the four mothers that night and Professor Oak where she was moving too. The town was sending many gifts to the departing family, even helping them clean out their house. Ash didn't take it well, spending the day not speaking much during the help with the move. He really wanted Serena to stay and the two kids could become Pokémon trainers together. But now she was going to be far away, it means their promise will never true. At the night of their departure, it was only Ash, Delia, and Gary with Grace and Serena facing them on the Ketchum's doorway. Serena had on her hat and carried a small bag on her back, her face completely drown with emotions of leaving her home, leaving her friends, leaving her closet friend Ash.

"I guess… its good bye…" said Delia softly.

"It's been fun Delia, living here with all of you. Take good care of Ash, I know when he's grown up, he'll be a great Pokémon trainer." Grace said with a smile.

"We'll be great trainers Miss Grace, you can count on it." Gary said with hand to his chest with pride.

Serena was silent for a moment, everyone taking their eyes to the two little kids. She walked up close to Ash, taking her straw hat off her head and looking solemnly to him.

"Ash…" she said softly but hoarsely, "I guess… this is good bye…"

"Yeah…" Ash said his voice hoarsely too.

"You know, it'll be a long time until you meet again. You'll a trainer in a few years' time; you'll probably catch some many Pokémon and meet so many new friends. But can you promise me this, Ash?" she said getting closing, "Promise me that no matter who you meet, cherish everyone close to your heart. They matter to you, no matter how short your friendship is, they are just as important as the ones you have."

Ash nodded, taking to heart what Serena had to say. To cherish your friends, he always did so, but now he must cherish anyone that becomes his friends. No matter what will happen in the distant future, no matter if those friendships are strong as steel, he was willing to keep that promise, both promises. He wiped away a single tear from his eyes, but before smiling with a childlike grin. "I promise Serena, you have my word. I'll be the greatest trainer and make lots of friends. I'll catch as many Pokémon as I can, and then if we ever meet again, I hope we get a chance to travel together."

"I like that too." She said softly before reaching for her straw hat, removing it from her head, removing the pink ribbon from it, and handing to Ash. "I want you to have this."

"But, this is your favorite hat." Ash said bewildered, completely taken aback that Serena would give her hat to him so easily.

"I won't need it anymore, as long I have you, and Gary, and Leaf close to my heart, I won't need anything to cherish but the memories I share with you two." The light brunette light girl said, making the two mothers beam at her. Despite leaving her friends, Serena took it very maturely, never was there an outburst of bratty claims she wanted to stay, it was proof she might grow into a very mature young lady. Serena embraced Ash into a hug, whispering softly into his ear, "We'll meet again, just like we promise this night."

Serena released Ash and look to her mother who smiled at her girl. The two walked away from Gary and Delia who waved good bye as the two now former Pallet residents hopped into a red pickup truck which carried two Rhyhorn in the back (One big and one small). The truck started to drive away from the Ketchum house with Serena taking one finally look back to her friends and Delia. She turned away from where she could only make out little of the house and back facing the front of the road. She took the pink ribbon and ties it in her hair in a nice little bow and took something out from her dress pocket, the same blue handkerchief Ash used to bandage her leg. She hugged it tightly like a small blanket and drifted off the sleep, her mother looking at her from the corner of her eyes.

Back on the Ketchum residence, Ash waved his hand too, more tears falling from his eyes as light swallowed up the road Serena and her mother was on and someone was calling for his name.

* * *

_(Cue Unwavering Emotions-Pokémon Black and White /X and Y original Soundtrack)_

* * *

"Ash, are you alright?" a voice whispered silently.

Ash's eyes opened up to find himself back in the plane to Kalos and not in his dream. He looks to his right to find Misty and Gary standing in the lane looking concerned while hovering over a sleeping Alexa.

"Misty, Gary, what are you doing over here?" he asked calmly.

"You were…" Misty said slowly pointing to his cheeks at the trail of water that ran down his face. Ash took a gloved hand to his face to feel where Misty was pointing to. He touched his cheek and felt how wet they were and it dawned to him, he was crying…. He was crying?! He lightly chuckled to the two trying to shake it off, but what he said wasn't how he felt.

"I don't know what happened…" he said, taking his hand to rub the tears.

"Pull it together; we don't want you being sad before Kalos." Gary said encouragingly.

"Okay, I guess so." He said back to him, "I'll go back to sleep, sorry I made you worried."

"Is it okay I sit by you, it case something goes wrong again?" Misty asked in a concern way.

"Um, sure Misty, if that's what you want, then I won't stop you." He said to her. He didn't understand why he was crying, or why Misty wanted to make sure he was okay. But he wasn't going to argue with her, not anymore as they were pass that childish game. Misty slipped past Alexa who still remained asleep despite hearing her quest to her region was crying. She took her seat in-between Ash and Alexa and Azurill curled up on her lap as Ash himself closed his eyes, Misty did so as well. In was only an hour when Misty woke up again to see how Ash was doing and a smile erupted on her face when saw him soundly asleep before like nothing happened, his breathing very light and calm again. Misty giggled at the young trainer, knowing no matter what, he'll forget about anything and sleep so peacefully.

"Well, he's still our Ash, I suppose." And somehow, as their nighttime ride to Kalos continued, that's how it always going to be.

* * *

**Michael: and that ends the prologue to Pokémon XY: eXtraordinarY Adventures. This took only last Thursday for me to finish and I had a deadline, I wanted to get this done before the 1 hour special sneak peek for the English dub of Pokémon the Series: XY tomorrow. So what do you think is it good, should I extend the stuff about Kanto, the Orange Islands, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, or keep it like that? Now this is an Ash/Serena story, but I must warn you that I will develop them and every character. Following the anime and the games isn't going to be easy, but I'll do my best. Please review, follow, and favorite, spread the word of more SatoSere fics and give this ship enough love and support. That's it from me, the next chapter/episode is:**

Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!

**I'll follow the episode faithfully, but I will extend it and if there is a long list of Pokémon to describe, so believe me, it will take a few weeks. See you next time. **

#1 none of them know Ash's Hoenn adventure in full detail and when I get to the Junior Cup in my prequel, you've be surprised they didn't talk a lot to May and Max.

#2 if I told you what kind of trainer, you think I'm crazy.

**Edit October 31th: Happy Halloween to everyone and I hope the extended flash back is more to your liking. Next chapter might take a few more weeks and with 4 episodes so far, I got to fix up characters like Bonnie and Team Rocket so they won't be too hated in this story. Anyone fine with bonnie turning ten before the second gym or Serena doing gyms with Ash and Hilda?**

**Also, got a new poll, please vote for who you like to see again.**


End file.
